Taste of Purple
by equalsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: What it's like to spend a night tripping with Harley, JokerXHarleyXReader (will be smutty, like with both of them, eventually) warning for heavy drug reference, like that's ligit what this is about
1. Chapter 1

You weren't entirely sure how you came to be Harley Quinn's personal drug dealer, it kind of just happened. It definitely wasn't on purpose.

You met her at the Joker's club, The Madhouse, which happened to be a great place to sell. There was no fear of undercover cops and you could really hike up the price. Most of the patrons would pay any premium without question as long as it was easy and convenient. You assumed that's how Harley had found out about you, by word of mouth around the place.

Leaning against the balcony railing, you sipped at a cheap beer while watching the dancers below. The metal spikes clicked against each other as the leather of your jacket twisted with your arm while you raised the plastic cup to your lips. Though it had always been your favorite jacket, made with leather that was dyed a bright green and entirely covered in studs and spikes, save for where there were patches, it had inadvertently also become an identifier. A way for customers to easily refer to you when recommending your services to their friends.

"So you're the Green Jacket Girl?" a voice to your left asked. Casually you looked over your shoulder and found yourself face to face with Gotham's notorious Queen of Crime.

That was how you met. It was simple as that.

She brought you to her VIP booth and bought all the drugs you still had on you. It was fun to hangout with her, she had a bright and bouncy personality, one that contrasted perfectly with your own. She liked to be the center of attention with all eyes on her, and you enjoyed being a pair of those eyes, sitting back and watching her.

"Anything you need or want, come to me first," You told her after trading numbers at the end of the night. You knew how likely it was that she probably had plenty of connections, but now that you had your foot in the door you realized this was a client you didn't want to lose. It wasn't terribly late, a little bit after one in the morning, but you were wasted and you had early shift at the gas station in the morning.

Harley took you for your word and it wasn't long until she was regularly requesting your company. You liked to think that it was for more than the drugs you sold her, that maybe Harley might actually like you, but it was hard to tell at any time what was going on in her head.

Usually she would send some lackey in an unmarked vehicle to pick you up from in front of your apartment. Thats where you were now, poking at the screen of your phone as you sat on the front stoop.

The squeal of tires peeling around the corner up the street suddenly woke you from your absent minded state. Standing up, you tried to get a better view of what made the noise as a glowing purple sports cars sped towards you.

"Holy shit," you mumbled to yourself as the vehicle screeched to a halt in front of your building. The chassis sat low to the ground with a blue light shining from underneath. You instantly recognized the head of impossibly blonde hair in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, hun!" Harley Quinn called swinging the single side door next to her open, "Get in!" she insisted as she reached down to move her seat forward, making room for you to climb into the tiny back.

Climbing in head first, you awkwardly flopped onto the white leather upholstery. The car took off before you could right yourself. Eventually being able to sit up, you finally got a good look around the cab. You didn't know much about cars but had spent enough time around them at work that you could tell every inch of this one was custom. That's when you noticed who was driving.

You were caught unaware as he made a sharp turn, the momentum slamming your body into the side wall, your head to bouncing off the window. Thankfully, the bucket seat in the back was small, and you were able to reach out and brace yourself for most of the ride after that.

The man in the front seat laughed viciously at the sound of your skull hitting the glass as he twisted the wheel. You could only see the back of his head from where you sat, but his green hair looked so much more vibrant in person than any of the times you'd seen his picture on the news.

"Puddin', this is the girl I was tellin' ya about," Harley stated as she sat sideways in her seat, facing both you and the driver. You were floored by the idea that Harley and the Joker had discussed you in private.

"So you're Green Jacket Girl," He asked slowly as he turned around, looking to you. "I must commend you on the quality of the products you provide," he spoke in a way that made each syllable sound deliberate, as if he was choosing the absolute best way to state what he thought. He lifted his hand from the steering wheel, holding it towards you.

You hesitated for a split second, realizing he had raised his left hand and that it had been about thirty seconds since he had looked at the road in front of him. Deciding it was best to just go with it, you took his hand with both of yours, shaking as you replied, "Thank you, I'm glad you're so pleased."

He grinned as he returned his attention forward while Harley twisted in her seat, looking at you with an excited expression. You guessed that meant you had done well with introductions.

"What ya got tonight?" she asked eagerly as she eyed your bag.

"I got some acid, but I only got two bits left. One for me and one for you. If I'd known there was gunna be three of us, I wouldn't've sold the last bit," you explain as you lifted the cover to your satchel, reaching into the small hidden pocket and pulling out a small piece of foil that was folded over onto itself.

"That's fine, he doesn't like acid anyway," Harley stated dismissively as she waved her hand, talking about the Joker like he wasn't sitting next to her.

You couldn't help but notice that while Harley kneeled backwards in her seat, his hand had drifted to her thigh. Using your elbows, you braced yourself as he took another sharp turn. His driving was erratic, but you found as long as you kept your cool, you could stay balanced.

Before heading out you had taken the time to cut the strip of paper in half, creating two equal pieces, each about two and a half doses. Pressing the metal between your fingers, you could feel the open space between them, and carefully you pulled, ripping the foil down the center before handing one half to Harley. The aluminium was just protective, a barrier between fingertips and drugs until the intended moment.

Simultaneously you and Harley both unfurled the thin metal to reveal the the small strip of stark white paper. It was a little anticlimactic, movies always made it seem like LSD came on cute squares with trippy designs, but in your experience thick plain white paper had always been used instead, being both cheaper and easier to acquire. Harley lifted the foil to her mouth, grabbing the paper with her tongue as you followed suit.

Sitting back you chewed on the small piece, grinding it into pulp between your teeth while moving it around with your tongue so it always stayed in contact with the fleshier parts of your mouth's interior. Harley turned away, facing back towards the windshield.

"Takes like an hour to kick in," you mention to her as you settled into your seat. Quietly watching the lights through the small window while you enjoyed the roller coaster feeling of the Joker's driving prowess. It wasn't long until it seemed that the couple had forgotten you were there, prattling on between themselves as you watched. You didn't mind, you really enjoyed your fly on the wall status. There aren't many people in the world who could say they've been able to watch such an infamous couple in such an intimate situation.

The Joker continued to cruise around the city without destination. You had smoked a blunt while getting ready to go out and were already pretty stoned to begin with when they picked you up. Now you felt so relaxed as you swayed in the back, enjoying the feeling of the bass from the subwoofer behind your seat as its vibrations shook your rib cage. It was freeing to let go and trust that the Joker's erratic driving wouldn't kill you. For a split second you understood how Harley could give herself so completely to him.

Then the car came to a sudden, violent stop flinging you forward so that your brow collided with the back of Harley's head rest. It wasn't a severe injury, but the slow forming bruise would lead to a dull headache that would go on to plague you throughout the night.

You felt awkward and clumsy as you haphazardly climbed out of the back of the car. Shuffling, you hurried to catch up with Harley and the Joker as they walked through the kitchen to the main room with an important air about them. You stayed behind them trying to keep two steps back so the bouncers realised you were the entourage.

All eyes were on them as they crossed the main floor of the club to their private booth. The Joker made a big show of stepping back and letting Harley scoot into her seat first, before sliding in next to her. Harley waved her hand towards you, patting the cushion to her right, urging you to join her.

As you pulled in next to her you felt a sudden, familiar lightness bounce inside of you. You knew this was just the beginning. You couldn't help but giggle as you looked to Harley, who wore a matching expression. You could tell she was also experiencing the same light, floating feeling inside her abdomen like you.

Back during your very first trip, which took place in the woods, your best friend postulated that this initial light and floaty feeling, as if your organs were replaced with helium, must've been how it felt when Charlie Bucket and his grandpa had some of the fizzy lifting drink. You could not agree more with her idea. Shortly after that your friend would go on to point out that 'snozberries' was a pseudonym for testicles.

You and Harley continued to giggle uncontrollably with your arms linked together while looking around the room. The visuals hadn't quite started yet but the lights shining around you seemed blown out. The gold motif of the room seemed extra reflective and vibrant as you studied your surroundings. You tried to grasp at the bubbles forming inside of you, riding them as they lifted you up and out of yourself

Even though you had spent many nights in the club peddling your wares, you had never experienced it under an influence like this. Everything seemed magnificent and wonderful, and you couldn't tear your eyes away from any of it. Every bit of decoration felt like it was deliberately placed for you to enjoy in this exact moment. You could feel every puzzle piece of the universe fall into it's designated spot, creating a larger, beautiful image for you to enjoy as you sat there with Harley, fascinated by it all.

You knew that it was only the beginning of the trip, and there was going to be so much more to experience. A excitement radiated through you, an undeniable and infectious happiness that made you feel so at peace with the world as you watched your surroundings. Everything felt right as you laid your head on Harley's shoulder.

"Oh wait!" You said remembering suddenly as you sat up and looked into your bag, "Here this is your's," you commented handing Harley the small bag of white powder she had requested.

"Aww, thanks!" Harley shouted over the music huggin you like it was a gift and not something she had literally paid you for. There was a loud smacking sound as she planted a big kiss on your cheek, likely leaving a lipstick mark behind. You didn't mind, and laughed lightly to yourself as you leaned back to watch her.

She sat bolt upright on the edge of her seat, licking her pinky and dipping into the the bag of molly. When her wet finger tip was coated in the drug, she offered it first to the Joker. He readily accepted, sucking on her small digit a little longer than was necessary. Harley repeated the process, licking her finger again as she looked to you.

You made a slight gesture that was an obvious refusal. You were not a fan of MDMA. The come down the day after for you had always been horrible and you prefered to just avoid it.

Looking around couldn't help but laugh. Everything was entertaining, even the fact that table in front of you was gold and reflective seemed silly enough that you couldn't help but giggle. You tried to control your laughter as Harley scooched closer, nudging you towards the exit of the booth.

"Com'on," She said excitedly, "Let's dance!"

You moved to the edge of the seat, standing up as Harley joined you. While dancing was something that you weren't really into, at that moment you were on mars and anything was possible. Without a second thought you chose to let Harley lead you tonight. Let her burn the trail as you followed along. Clutching at her hand you did just that, following her in the crowd of moving bodies.

* * *

Switching it up doing some Joker and Harley fic lol

also this is my first time writing in 2nd pov, tell me if i fucked it up ok?

Check out the song Attack by Rustie ft Danny Brown and Opulence by Brooke Candy, that's what i was listening to while i wrote this


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like your consciousness was trailing behind your body. It a balloon pulled by a string tied to your spine. You thoughts floated around you as you tried to focus through your eyes. You let Harley drag you to the center of the dance floor. It was hard to process what exactly was happening around you as she pulled you closer, sliding her hands under your jacket and around your middle, pulling you in tight and close, forcing you to sway your hips in time with hers. Her lips ghosted over yours as your hands came to rest on her hips, bring them closer as you both moved to the beat.

She threw her head back with a loud laugh, exposing the column of her neck to you. You chewed on your lip for a moment before diving in and kissing at her pale skin. You could feel her slender hand as it moved to your head. Her fingers felt glorious as she raked her nails over the shaved parts of your scalp. She brought her head forward, giggling in your ear as you sucked her neck, pulling at her flesh with your lips, melting together on the dance floor.

She moved back for a moment, spinning around so her back was against your chest. Excitedly you allowed your hands to explore her front as she reached behind herself, tugging at your long bits of hair, bringing your mouth closer to hers.

It was like you were on another world, like you'd finally let go and allowed the universe influence your actions as you locked your lips with Harley. Nothing mattered in that moment besides how soft she felt. While feeling her skin on yours, you couldn't help but view the scene from your floating consciousness. Harley Quinn was making out with you, and it was fucking life changing.

You could feel the waves of the space around you flow as you moved with Harley to the beat. You felt like your sense of self existed on your lips at the point where they me with her's. When she opened her mouth you excited took the opportunity, darting your tongue behind her teeth, dancing with her.

You were shaken from your trance as she abruptly pulled away and dissolved into the crowd. Your mind was off on mars and by the time that you touched into reality for a second you had forgotten that she had disappeared. You took the cues from around you and continued to dance and move with the crowd, engrossing yourself in the moment. Every sensation felt abstract and bizarre, the flash of the lights and the skin constantly brushing against you. Losing yourself, you closed your eyes, and tried to melt, allowing the sensations of the environment around you wash across your being.

You don't know quite how long it was until you landed back on Earth. There was a tickle in your throat which you assumed meant you were thirsty. It was weird how hard it could be to keep track of yourself while tripping. You constantly were touching your forehead and stomach to gauge if you were too warm and should take your jacket off.

Stumbling through the crowd you pushed your way to the bar. As you moved it was like the floor tiles were shifting below your feet. Finally reaching the counter, wedged your way through people and grabbed at the wood, steadying yourself.

"Water, please," You spoke slowly, once you'd caught a bartender's eye, trying to make sure you made sense. Everything around you was constantly moving and shifting, even the shadows spiraled into detailed fractals in front of your eyes.

Your knuckles went white as you clutched at the wooden surface like it was the only stable point of the universe as everything undulated around you. Finally the server returned with a plastic cup of cold water. Drinking quickly, you gulped down the water hoping to wash away the feeling of cat hair in your mouth.

"Wait," You called to the bartender, reaching out as they turned to leave, "You know where Harley is? Harley Quinn?" The girl gave you a questioning look before you continued, "I'm with her, she knows me." Looking you over one last time she pauses before pointing to the far end of the bar.

Following the score of revelers who lined the bar as it curved around a third of the room's circumference, you eventually came to find Harley sitting and laughing with a red haired man in a green suit. Cautiously you reached out and set your hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

She quickly spun around looking furious before her eyes came to rest on you. She seemed ecstatic to see you, jumping up to collide her lips with yours as she wrapped her arms tightly around your neck. You couldn't help but smile as you returned her affections, pulling her closer as you kissed. All you wanted was her.

She quickly broke away, leaving you dazed as she turned, keeping her arm around you, to her companion, "D'ya know Eddie?" She asked looking at you, "You two would get along great, both love green jackets," she joked as she held her hand out gesturing to the man. The stranger was in fact dressed in a casual suit with black slacks and a bright green suit coat and matching green bowler cap.

"Unfortunately my dear," He spoke pulling himself up from the seat by his gold cane, "I must depart," he declared, taking Harley's hand and kissing the knuckles. You couldn't help but notice his severe limp as he walked away, leaving the club.

"Who was that?" You ask looking to Harley.

"Eddie, The Riddlah, duh," she explained, nudging you before moving close as you sat on a bar stool. She slowly trailed her nose from your chin up, "He doesn't mattah to you, just worry about me," she gave a big grin before taking your mouth in another deep kiss.

"How do you feel?" You asked, pulling back for a breath, keeping her forehead against yours. The world around you was spinning and you didn't know if it was from the drugs or her.

"Fucking amazing," she smirked as she rubbed her mouth along yours. She nipped at your lips, teasing you before she took your bottom lip between hers, sucking and pulling, driving you crazy. You let your hands venture south from her hips. Resting your palm on her bottom, asking without words to move forward.

Harley moved to climb onto your lap, giggling at your touch before a shrill whistle rang through the club. She shot up like she had been shocked, looking over her shoulder to where the sound came from. She jumped up and grabbed your hand dragging you with her through the crowd back to the booth. The way she weaved through the throngs of people reminded you vaguely of running through the stalks of corn as you played hide and seek in the fields when you were little. It had been years since you'd thought about the corn field since moving to Gotham, let alone actually been in one.

Following Harley you entered the VIP area, the dim lighting shimmering off of the golden decor. You felt yourself blinking rapidly, trying to see past all the small eyeballs that looked back at you from each reflected dot of light. You knew they weren't there and that they weren't real, but you couldn't help but see them. Harley tugged at your arm, pulling your distracted self past a pair of legs and herself, guiding you to sit on the cushion between her and the Joker. You looked slowly to your left where he sat.

His eyes pierced into you as he grinned, his arm stretched out across the cushion behind you. You felt like you were moving through molasses as you turned your head to Harley. Once you made eye contact with her, she leaned forward pecking your lips teasingly as shey linked her arm around you, pulling you closer to her while moving towards him.

You soon found yourself in a comfortable sandwich, with you back pressed against the Joker's side, as Harley kissed at your neck and whispered in your ear.

"Don't worry about the boys," she hissed as she pulled at your earlobe with her teeth, raking her nails against the buzzed hair on your head. You softened into her ministrations, willing to do anything she asked. Your hand danced across her sides as you felt the rumble of the Joker's laugh vibrating against your back.

"So it's a deal?" You heard him say, though all you cared about was the way Harley's legs felt as they shifted between yours, rubbing against the denim on your inner thigh. Your fingers drifted down her back as your tongues wrestled. Sliding your fingers across the silk of her dress that covered her bottom, you moved your hands down the back of her thighs, pulling her knees closer to you. She moved your shoulders, pushing you downwards so your head rested on the Joker's lap as she attacked your neck, snaking her hands under your jacket and around your torso.

Looking up though your clouded reality, you watched the Joker as he shook hands with the stranger before leaning back, petting at your hair as Harley dragged her lips along your sternum, tickling at the bit of your skin exposed through the tattered holes of your shirt. You kept your eyes locked with the Joker, fascinated with the way the light shined off his teeth as you slid your grip up the back Harley's leg, letting your fingers dance around the hem of her dress.

You let out a gasp as Harley dug her teeth into your pulse point. The Joker laughed as he looked down at the pair of you making out on his lap. Quickly you moved to counter Harley, sliding your hand between her legs and pressing your fingers against her center.

The grin on her lips against yours felt fantastic and you couldn't help but thrusting your hips towards her, your shift pushing your hand between the both of you harder against her. The way Harley hummed against your mouth in response to the pressure made you glow.

Feeling Harley against you was all you cared about and that made it hard to control yourself in the moment. All you wanted was to rub your skin against her forever. You reveled in the feeling of her stomach shifting against yours as she moved her hips, grinding into your fingers. You couldn't help but moan against her lips at the way she rutted against your grip.

The Joker ran a hand down Harley's spine, hissing as he gnawed on his bottom lip. His fingers came to rest on top of yours pushing your hand harder against her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear. A shock ran through you as she moaned into your mouth and you felt her wetness on your finger tips. You and Harley continued to kiss as the Joker grabbed at your hand, guiding your fingers past the elastic of her underwear and into her.

Harley giggled as she released your lips with a pop, moving her face toward the Joker. They kissed passionately as you laid there underneath them, watching while the Joker moved your hand back and forth, pumping your fingers inside of her like your appendage was no more than a dildo. The Joker moved his fingers to tug at Harley's clit as you continued the established pattern with your wrist.

Her mouth broke away from the Joker's as she shook. You could feel her insides clenching around your fingers as she came. She held herself up with her arms over you as she clenched her eyes shut. Briefly you made eye contact with the Joker, mirroring his self satisfied grin. The woman above you was at a loss of words because of the teamwork of you and man whose lap you currently laid across.

Harley looked like she was still reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm before her eyes rolled completely back into her head and she collapsed, falling to the side and onto the floor. Panic bled through you like a lightning strike as you quickly moved next to her.

"Harley?" you asked in a frantic voice, lightly tapping her cheek and receiving no response. You had a feeling of spider legs climbing up your spine as the panic started to grip you. Distraught, you continued to try and wake her, maybe with more force than needed. A pair of pale hands grabbed at your wrists as the Joker pulled you away from her.

"Shh, shh, shhhhh," he cooed, guiding you onto the seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around your waist as he rubbed at your cheek, turning your teary eyes to meet his, "Don't worry, she'll be fine, this happens. She just over indulged," he spoke in a soft and comforting voice as Frost, his right hand man, gathered up Harley's lip form before carrying her away in his arms.

"I should go with her," you choked, moving to follow Frost.

"No, no, no," the Joker clicked his tongue as he held you in place, "You're staying with me."

"But, but I want to go with her," You stuttered, trying to see past the way his tattoos floated and shifted on his skin of his face.

"Now if Harley is my pet," the Joker began like he was reciting a math problem to a child, "And you're Harley's pet, and Harley is no longer here, where do you thing that leaves us?"

* * *

i'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
